Vivre Sans Se Fuir
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Quand un être vous aime au point de vous haïr, qu'il fait en sorte que vous le détestiez, que vous le compreniez pour pouvoir se détacher de l'emprise que vous avez sur lui ... Quand cela vous pousse à tout quitter, à être craint, et à finir seul en exil ... Ou encore quand Kyûbi devient le seul soutient de Naruto et qu'il nourrit des sentiments à son encontre ... :)
1. La fin annonciatrice d'un renouveau

_Fiction écrite alors que j'avais 17 ans, ce qui explique son coté plus sombre et cru ^^ Mes fictions plus anciennes nageant dans la guimauve, ça devrait vous changez un peu ;)_

_ATTENTION : Ce chapitre comporte quelques lignes sur la description d'un viol. _

_PS; pensez aux REVIEW(s), mes compteurs sont redescendus à zéro dans la mesure ou j'ai tout retiré de mon compte pour vous fournir un travail de meilleur qualité ^^ :3_

_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

_°0°_

_Parce que « Ce qui ne me tue pas, me rend plus fort » - Nietzsche_

**Il n'en pouvait plus, de leurs regards, leurs paroles.**

**Il n'en voulait plus, de leurs méchancetés, de leur indifférence. **

**Il ne supportait plus ...**

Sasuke était rentré il y avait de cela deux semaines, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et la possibilité de poursuivre la pérennité du clan Uchiwa.

Le conseil avait donc accepté sans autre forme de procès de le réhabilité, après tout il n'avait encore rien fait induisant un danger pour le village (si ce n'est le quitter et rejoindre Oroshimaru) et la possibilité de voir de nouveau naître d'autres Sharigan était des plus alléchantes. Les défenses du village seraient ainsi assurées par les quelques futures générations de Uchiwa, qui finiront par reformer un clan avec le temps. C'est tout du moins ce à quoi avaient pensé les membres du conseil. Il n'avait pas accompli sa vengeance, personne ne savait pourquoi il était revenu, sauf lui. Il l'avait compris au moment où il s'était mis à parler en de longues phrases, sur un ton glacial et plein de ressentit.

**De la jalousie? Peut-être. **

**De la convoitise? Qui y aurait ne serais-ce que pensé? **

**De la colère? Certainement ...**

Oui, Uchiwa Sasuke, était revenu pour le détruire, lui ! Il l'avait compris rien quand le voyant passer les portes du village. A son expression qui en cachait une autre triomphante et sadique, plus malsaine et plus mauvaise. Naruto, avait appris au fil du temps à reconnaître les véritables émotions, pourtant dissimulées sous un masque, des Uchiwa. Il avait donc deviné, il avait tout de suite su, mais n'avait rien fait et avait été jusqu'à laisser faire et subir ... simplement regarder sa propre chute s'orchestrer.

Et le brun n'avait pas perdu de temps, le deuxième jour de son arrivée, il avait commencé son petit jeu avec tous ceux qui ignoraient. Qui n'auraient jamais dû savoir au vue de leurs réactions. Avec les plus jeunes qui ne comprenaient rien hormis le fait qu'ils étaient terrorisés, et la colère des plus vieux, la situation s'envenimait. Les dires de l'Uchiwa faisant renaître une peur (in)justifiée, décrivant le blond comme étant instable et violent. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus sa place au sein du village, à défaut d'en avoir déjà eu une. Lorsque le brun avait commencé à affirmer que même lui avait failli succomber, qu"un danger était présent". Ce dernier répandait ses élucubrations sur le ton de la conspiration, "ne le mettez pas en colère, méfiez-vous de lui" et sa stratégie portait ses fruits.

Naruto avait brusquement pris conscience du changement de comportement de son entourage et des villageois. Plus aucun de ses amis ne le fréquentaient, les rues dans lesquelles il passait étaient vide, on ne lui vendait (de nouveau) plus rien de comestible, les regards brûlaient d'une haine non dissimulée, les bouches se paraient d'un pli amer ou d'un rictus de dégoût tandis que leurs mouvements à sa proximité se faisaient plus secs, plus violents, plus brusques.

Puis, au fil des jours, les habitants du village arrêtèrent de le fuir et choisirent de le violenter à coup de pierres de plus en plus grosses, de jutsu sournois, de messes basses sans l'être dans le but qu'il les entende, d'insultes venant d'enfants, de crachas, d'embuscades à quinze, d'humiliations publiques, etc…

Cela faisait, un peu moins de deux semaines que cela durait, même ses anciens amis s'y étaient mis. Seul Neiji, Hinata et Sai ne l'avaient pas approché, pas regardé, pas violenté. C'était un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. "Un monstre" voilà le nom qu'il se devait d'assumer désormais. Il n'y avait plus de Naruto ou de Uzuratoncachi, il semblait que même cette insulte (affectueuse ou non) n'était plus digne de lui.

Mais il ne réagissait plus, ne répondait jamais aux coups, se montrait plus indifférent que l'indifférence ne pourrait l'être. Sans faille, un roc, voilà comment il se comportait depuis peu. Un blog d'acier sur lequel tous les coups, toute la méchanceté gratuite, tout leur dégoût, toutes leurs peurs, glissaient. Oui, à la fin cela glissait comme de l'eau sur la carapace qu'il avait créé, appris à former dans la peur qu'un jour ces moments ne surviennent … il était dorénavant en plein dedans.

Aujourd'hui il partait, muré dans son mutisme. A pensé qu'il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus. Oui, il pensait et repassait en boucle les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de son village. Tsunade avait été assassinée, il fut accusé sans preuves et torturé puis relâché en sang dans une ruelle nauséabonde. L'Ichiraku avait fermé. Iruka et Kakashi avaient disparus. Et Sasuke il y avait de cela quelques minutes était venu. Il était venu alors que le blond tombait de fatigue face à tout ce qu'il se devait de subir sans répondre, sans réagir, juste subir, et ce, en silence. Plus fort, voilà ce qu'il était devenu, mais la bête tapie au fond de lui commençait à s'agiter, à lui transmettre sa haine à chaque guérison. Faisant passé par le biais de son chakra illimité toute la rancœur et la rage qui l'habitaient.

Naruto le sentait, au fond de lui, alors il se renfermait encore plus. Se forçait à devenir plus fort. Car lui, ne ressentait plus rien, ni amour, ni haine, rien si ce n'est le néant et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

**C'était lui contre tous?**

**Et bien d'accord ...**

_{Flash-back:_

Il dormait, mais avait ressenti la présence de l'autre au-dessus de lui. Et ne réagissait pas, non, car il ne le voulait pas. Il restait serein dans sa souffrance, dans sa douleur à ne pas espérer, à ne plus ressentir, à ne plus se cacher derrière son sourire factice et monté de toute pièce, ni se dissimuler derrière sa peur ou sa pseudo haine du monstre au fond de lui.

Non, lui, Naruto Uzumaki, fils du quatrième Hokage, ne ressentait plus, ne s'exprimait plus, ne souriait plus, fermant même l'accès de ses pensées au travers de ses yeux bleus devenus aussi froid et impénétrable que ceux d'un aveugle. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien perdu de leur brillance, de leur éclat, ni de leur céruléen, mais Naruto n'était plus, le monstre pour lequel on le prenait non plus d'ailleurs. Il était "lui" et ça suffisait amplement.

Il sentait qu'on l'attachait au lit, il sentait le poids d'un corps moins lourd que le siens sur son torse, il percevait, mais laissait faire. Il devinait le souffle chaud de l'homme le dominant au creux de son oreille, il prévoyait et subissait ...

"-Alors Dobe? Ou devrais-je dire le monstre? Pas encore assez doué pour empêcher quelqu'un de t'attacher à un lit sans ton autorisation? Quel ninja pathétique tu fais!"

Il avait ouvert les yeux et regardait sans expression les virgules du sharingan, sans rien dire, sans réagir;

"-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue en chemin?

-...

-Répond quand je te parle!

-...

-Aurais-je réussi? A détruire la Dobe que tu étais? A te montrer que l'amour ne vaut rien? A te faire haïr? Connais-tu maintenant mon obsession? Mon désir de couper tout lien? Me comprends-tu maintenant?

-...

-Je vois? Tu ne haïs pas n'est-ce pas? Tu ne ressens juste plus rien. UNE PUTAIN DE COQUILLE VIDE! Voilà, alors Dobe était-ce que tu voulais devenir? Le futur Hokage hein? Bah Konoha est mal barrée ! Enfin cons comme ils sont tous de toute manière, même toi à leur tête ne serait pas dramatique, alors ..."

Il le provoquait, le brun avait conscience de son comportement enfantin. Le blond, lui aussi s'en était rendu compte, mais étant atteint de la lassitude qu'aurait emmagasiné un centenaire, il ne réagissait pas et attendait. Essayait de comprendre l'homme qui l'avait forcé à devenir ainsi, cet homme qui n'avait réussi qu'à le rendre plus fort de jour en jour, le tirant vers le haut … tout en l'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque fois …

**L'avait-il détruit? Possible ... Ne se détruisait-il pas lui-même?**

"-MERDE! Mais réponds moi, BORDEL!"

Uchiwa Sasuke, n'avait pas changé, n'avait pas grandi depuis ce jour-là. Muré dans son mutisme, il jouait les capricieux, cachait aux autres le fait qu'il adorait être le centre d'attention. La perte de son clan et la trahison de son frère, l'avaient comme qui dirait, bloqué dans son développement et le laissait à l'âge de 18 ans, capricieux et versatile.

Il était toujours aussi arrogant, toujours autant en colère. Il souffrait toujours et regrettait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais de voir le blond ainsi sous lui, subir sans réfléchir, attendre. De ne plus l'entendre, le comprendre à travers ses yeux le rendait malade ! Il allait donc le faire hurler, de n'importe quelle façon, il ne voulait pas d'un Dobe comme ça ! Il voulait son Dobe, celui qu'il n'avait pas poussé dans les méandres du vide et de l'indifférence. Il allait donc s'exprimer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sasuke Uchiwa allait de nouveau et peut être pour la dernière fois faire naître des expressions sur les traits de ce visage inexpressif, rallumer une flamme dans ces yeux vides, faire naître un son venant du fond de ce cou musclé. Oui, il avait besoin que l'autre réagisse d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en avait besoin et fit donc ce qui lui passa par la tête. Déboussolé par le blond, en colère contre lui-même et au bord des larmes ...

**Il ne se comprenait pas? Certainement ... **

**Le Dobe savait-il se qui l'attendait? Sûrement … **

**C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus dramatique à la situation …**

Et le brun lui avait arraché pantalon, sous-vêtements et tee-shirt. Embrassé pour ensuite mordre sa peau halée ferme étirée par des muscles bien présents. Il l'avait pénétré sans préparation, l'étouffant de sa langue rageuse, le pilonnant avec force et colère tout en pleurant.

Uchiwa Sasuke pleurait, il pleurait pour l'autre qui subissait sans broncher son visage toujours inexpressif. Il pleurait devant l'étendu de sa bêtise. Des sanglots le secouaient alors qu'il accumulait coup de rein sur coup de rein sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche entre ouverte du blond, sa respiration était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

**Tout ce qu'il voulait … c'était lui … mais alors … pourquoi?**

Naruto avait vite compris que Kyubi ne laissait pas faire, créant une sorte de protection de chakra à l'intérieur de son corps, tirant l'esprit du blond vers autre chose, comme pour le protéger de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne sentait donc pas la pénétration forcée du brun, il ne sentait pas ses lèvres, ni son toucher ... il ne sentait rien, parce que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait et que son démon intérieur le lui avait permis.

Alors il regardait de ses yeux vides le brun au-dessus de lui, et comprit le pourquoi de ses larmes. Sa jalousie, et sa colère l'avait submergé, son incompréhension l'incommodait …

Naruto avait compris que le brun voulait simplement qu'il ressente et puisse ainsi dire le comprendre, le connaître. Mais ce qu'ignorait Sasuke, c'était que son meilleur ami, qu'il était pour le coup en train de violer était au courant, comprenait ses sentiments, comprenait sa haine. Oui, il comprenait tout cela, mais le brun n'avait pas su le voir, le comprendre et maintenant il regrettait, au point d'en pleurer devant témoin alors qu'il commettait un acte grave et sans possibilité d'oubli ... proscrit de toutes excuses ou de pardons.

Puis il s'était libéré, dans un râle guttural sans forme accentué par ses sanglots, pour s'évanouir dans la seconde ou sa bouche formula un "pardon". Toute en sachant que même si l'autre l'avait ne serais-ce qu'entendu … jamais il ne l'aurait compris.

_Fin du flash-back}_

Naruto ne se rendit pas compte, alors qu'il courait et sautait loin de son village, des larmes baignant ses joues, ni de l'auréole de chakra rouge qui l'entourait en une étreinte réconfortante. Il n'avait pas remarqué le calme et la plénitude que lui envoyait pas vague cette entité appelé monstre par ses amis. Non, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, alors que sa carapace se fissurait pour se briser. Tous l'avaient trahit, tous l'avaient détruit son meilleur ami, la fille qu'il s'amusait à taquiner avec de bons sentiments, ses amis, ses voisins. Tous sans exception, alors qu'ils avaient tous appris à connaître Naruto et non le réceptacle du démon renard.

**Mais cela n'avait rien changé ...**

Et Naruto pleurait alors qu'il courait, courait loin de cet endroit où il avait souffert. Son cœur et son corps se gorgeant de haine et de mépris, de colère et de rage. Il voulait maintenant les tuer, tous ! Faire souffrir Sasuke, détruire le village, oui, donner une raison valable aux villageois, au monde, de le craindre et de le haïr.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, mais épuisé par ses efforts physiques et psychologiques, il sombra dans un profond sommeil tombant de sa branche pour atterrir dans un buisson pourvu de feuilles. Alors qu'un nuage de chakra rubis, amortissait sa chute et le recouvrait dans son inconscience, réconfortant comme une mère borderait son enfant.


	2. Nouvelles résolutions

_Anonyme ; Je suppose que ces deux prochains chapitres vont répondre à tes questions ^^ _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^ _

°0°

Son esprit heureux de plonger tête la première dans l'inconscience, un petit sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvre encore enflées par les précédentes attaques répétées de l'Uchiwa ...

Dans sa cage, au fin fond de l'esprit du blond, Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues, rageait. Oh oui, il était en colère, sa soif de sang en était décuplée. Il voulait tuer, surtout l'Uchiwa complètement déséquilibré psychologiquement. D'ordinaire il aimait bien les fous, mais d'ordinaire aucun fou (ou presque) ne touchait à son réceptacle, qu'il avait appris à apprécier, aimer au fil des années, le protégeant sans qu'il ne s'en rende trop compte. Le rassurant de manière détourner, lui faisant peur pour le principe (un démon reste un démon), mais il l'avait accepté, le blond. Un humain, l'avait accepté comme faisant partit de lui, pas entant que monstre mais conscience et entité. Il lui parlait de temps en temps et plus aucune animosité ne perçait dans leur discussion. Le blond n'en voulait pas au renard pour les actes de violence qu'il subissait en son nom, allant jusqu'à lui assurer qu'il préférait les subir pour lui car aucun être doter d'un esprit et d'une conscience ne devrait avoir à subir pareil traitement.

Il avait toujours pensé que ce gamin était soit trop gentil, soit naïf, soit complètement ignorant ou encore carrément dérangé. Mais il avait appris au fil du temps, que le gamin était sincère et que même s'il était un démon, il restait un être doter de sentiments. Lui, Kyubi, l'avait lui-même oublié. Un gamin orphelin et maltraité depuis sa naissance le lui avait rappelé ...

Depuis, il avait respecté le gamin, dans ses choix et sa façon certes idéaliste mais positive de pensé. Il était encore jeune mais avait gagné au travers de toutes ces épreuves une certaine maturité qu'il cachait de peur d'être rejeté

**"Jouer l'idiot lorsqu'on est intelligent est quelque chose de relativement simple" **

Lui avait-il dit un jour alors qu'il lui parlait dans sa cage appuyer sur son flanc pourvu de longs poils cuivre.

**"Rabaisses toi, rend les gens qui t'entourent intelligent et ils t'aimeront, certes par profit … Mais tu seras aimé, un peu plus rabaissé de jour en jour, mais tu seras apprécié. C'est une des règles que j'ai apprise à l'académie alors que je regardais les enfants jouer, tandis que moi je restais seul sur ma balançoire"**

Le môme lui avait montré un nouveau visage; qu'il avait décelé depuis longtemps mais l'autre n'en était pas conscient. Alors que ce jour-là, il s'était livré à lui, lui avait offert compagnie et confiance au lieu d'animosité, rivalité et méchanceté.

**"Ne pas se plaindre, ni se montrer égoïste. Etre à la disposition de tous, souffrir et subir en silence. Se forger une carapace digne du sourire le plus large, le plus niais et le plus idiot que le monde ninja ait connu, furent les choses les plus difficiles que j'avais alors jamais eu à faire" **

Et c'était vrai, combien de fois avait-il des profondeurs de l'esprit de son réceptacle vu le blond passer la porte de chez lui, et redevenir ce qu'il était; quelqu'un de calme, posé et triste. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu pleurer, ne rien manger et souffrir de malnutrition pour ce levez au ralentit las de tout cela. Pour finir par sortir une boule au ventre et ce sourire tant détesté peint sur le visage?

Kyubi, le cruel démon renard, ne les comptait plus depuis des années ces fois innombrables ou il avait eu envie de n'avoir jamais existé, de tuer tous ceux qui blessait cet enfant devenu homme à ses douze ans. De le protéger au péril de sa vie, de jalouser tous ceux qui pouvaient le toucher physiquement ou lui donner l'envie de sourire sincèrement.

Il ne comptait plus non plus les fois où il l'avait guérit avec son chakra. Ni les fois où, alors que le blond apparaissait de nouveau dans sa cage pour s'endormir dans un lieu où il ne risquait rien, il l'avait regardé de manière possessive, tendre, lubrique même. Au début, il n'avait pas compris … plus tard en revanche, si.

Il aimait le blond, le voulait pour lui, le protéger de tout, le posséder, pouvoir être à ses côtés autrement qu'en tant que démon. Plus comme un amant pour l'épauler, le soulager, le consoler et écraser le moindre obstacle sur son chemin. Il voulait le dominer, lui montrer qu'il pouvait se laisser faire en sa présence, lui dire qu'il l'aimait … mais subtilement. Car certes, il l'avait accepté, mais de là à le dire franchement, il y avait un monde. Il était un démon que diable !

C'est pourquoi il allait désormais prendre grand soin de son blond trop émotif pour son bien et trop fort mentalement pour un gamin de seize ans, signe d'une maturité acquise trop rapidement. Oui, il allait le protéger, et ce, autant que le temps le lui permettrait.

Naruto avait ensuite ouvert les yeux, de nouveau vides, son faux sourire peint sur ses lèvres pincées malgré lui. Kyubi de son coté, tentait comme toujours de l'apaiser. Il avait donc repris sa course effrénée, vers de nouveaux horizons, un pays où les gens le verraient comme il était "lui" et non comme un tueur sanguinaire (à qui il avait pardonné d'ailleurs). Il devait être maso!

Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé. Du haut de ses seize ans, il désertait parce qu'il parlait et faisait ami-ami avec le plus puissant des démons.

Il se trouvait pathétique, il sentait la colère du renard monté en flèche au fil de ses pensées, l'appuyant inconsciemment dans son raisonnement pour le coup mauvais. Mais ça il l'ignorait.

Il voulait devenir plus fort, ne pas perdre ses objectifs de vu, devenir quelqu'un sur qui une personne pourrait compter sans trembler de peur. Trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance, pour lequel il serait digne. Il rêvait d'un futur ou il aimerait et serait aimé en retour ... était-ce trop demandé?

Pour le moment, il allait se terrer dans cette clairière reculée de toute civilisation avec pour seule abris une grotte sèche et profonde où il pourrait se protéger des intempéries. Elargir l'espace vide pourvu d'herbe en déracinant quelques arbres autour en un cercle parfait, chasser le lapin et trouver quelques herbes comestibles étaient devenues ses priorités.

**Il avait déserté, devait survivre seul, devenir fort, durcir encore plus si c'était possible son caractère? **

**Et bien d'accord, après tout n'était-il pas quelque part responsable de sa chute ? N'était-il pas du haut de son mètre soixante-quatre un monstre lui aussi?**

Il avait donc passé sa soirée devant un feu, laissant la carcasse du lapin aux charognards qui passeraient aux alentours dans la nuit. Refusant de se laisser aller à mourir de faim, le regard rivé sur la danse que lui offraient les flammes. Tandis qu'un chakra rouge l'entourait de nouveau de son auréole d'énergie et que sa conscience s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de son esprit pour s'épancher, parler et surtout demander conseils et aide à la seule entité pourvue d'intelligence qui lui parlait à lui et non à une quelconque ombre, un quelconque monstre, un réceptacle.

Cela pouvait d'ailleurs paraître étrange, un démon et un humain se parlait avec respect sans plus aborder les sujets fâcheux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les mots Konoha, réceptacle, démon, Sasuke, team 7, Danzo ou encore Madara étant tabous, n'étaient plus prononcés dans un pacte équivoque respecté de l'un et de l'autre.

Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'eux, ils étaient tous deux seuls, coincés dans une vie ou régnait manipulation et méchanceté gratuite. Naruto ce soir-là avait appris en revanche toute la vie de son démon. Les tabous levés exceptionnellement car c'était devenue une nécessité, parce qu'ils en avaient tous deux besoins et qu'ils ne s'en porteraient que mieux ensuite.

Plus tard, Kyubi assurerait donc son entraînement via la pensé, observant les progrès du blond de ses prunelles rubis au travers des siennes lapis-lazuli. Ils allaient se soutenir et grandir encore, mûrir et apprendre à s'attacher, faire confiance et surtout vivre avec une dépendance et un rapprochement qui en apportera un autre bien plus déterminant.

_Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils avaient déserté, cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés, cinq ans qu'ils avaient avancé, s'entraînant, fuyant ou tuant le moindre adversaire les gênant._

Naruto avait donc vingt et un ans, Madara qui avait disparu une nouvelle fois de la circulation avait refait surface depuis deux semaines et recherchait activement le réceptacle du démon renard. Suna et Konoha était en guerre depuis ces même cinq années. Iruka et kakashi avait été retrouvés mort au pays caché de l'eau, des ambus envoyés par Danzo remuaient forêts, villages, points d'eau, à la recherche du Nukénin Naruto Uzumaki dans l'espoir de l'utiliser.

Et Naruto allait pour son anniversaire tenter ce qu'ils s'étaient lui et Kyubi promis d'essayer tous les ans à cette même date. Il était primordiale qu'il réussisse, primordiale qu'aucun des deux n'y succombent.

**Oui et malgré le fait que le blond ai changé sa détermination n'en avait été qu'exacerbée, on lui en avait fait baver, on voulait continuer?**

**Et bien d'accord.**

Mais il ne subirait plus, ne fuirait plus. Il allait se battre pour ce qu'il estimait être bon et nécessaire. Sauver ce qu'il pourrait de sa vie et détruirait le moindre obstacle. Plus jamais personne ne le blesserait, il se l'était jurer cinq ans plus tôt Plus jamais il ne pleurerait de souffrance ou de douleur, il allait se venger pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir à lui et Kyubi. Oui, ils allaient tous payer!

{Bientôt, la vie ne sera plus comme avant.

Elle changera à même le fil du temps.

Aussi sombre que les cauchemars qui vous hantent.

Aussi froide et mordante que la peur aliénante.

Percevoir le changement et l'interpréter …

Toucher du doigt un espoir et lutter.

Ou peut-être sera-t-il trop tard

Et vous vous sentirez l'âme d'un bagnard

Tout ne sera plus que mort et souffrance.

**Alors que ferez-vous en ce monde d'errance ? **

Longtemps mourir vous aviez espéré.

Longtemps la douleur et la violence vous avaient accablé.

Mais baissez les bras et vous chuterez!

Un maelström de souffrance et de misère vous attendra.

Dans ces ténèbres inconnues d'ici-bas.

Et l'horreur de ce monde vous englobera

**Alors que pourrez-vous faire ? **

Doucement, votre vie deviendra un enfer.

Doucement, vous vous retrouverez sous terre.

Et là, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on vous entende.

Lucifer n'est pas du genre à avoir un cœur tendre.

Alors relevez-vous et remontez cette pente de laquelle vous êtes tombés.

Battez-vous pour vos vies, vos principes et vos idées!

Détruisez tout obstacle sur votre chemin!

Et vous verrez le "bon" que porte en lui mot "demain"!}

_Poème écrit en collaboration avec " My Name Is Secret " allias "Secret" ou encore " l'Anonyme" une de mes premières lectrices … _

**Naruto avait changé durant ces cinq dernières années.**

Plus grand de vingt-deux centimètres, plus large d'épaule et plus massif aussi. Ses muscles s'étaient développés, ses cheveux avaient poussé atteignant ses reins. Son teint halé s'était foncé, son regard azur était devenu plus froid et impénétrable que ne pourrait jamais l'être celui d'un aveugle, son sourire lui n'apparaissait désormais qu'à de rares occasions. Mais Kyubi l'aimait ainsi.

Honnête et franc, sans masque, son indifférence loin de l'arrogance mais proche de la simplicité. Calme et posé, vif et courageux, fort mais fragile, puissant et intimidant, intelligent et drôle, juste lui.

Oui Naruto avait changé. Loin de ce gamin hypocrite, bruyant et mort de peur, planquer dernière un sourire qui en plus d'être faux restait des plus niais. Il vivait désormais pour lui, pour eux, pour son avenir qu'il voulait calme et sans problème mais devenu incertain depuis peu.

Ce que Kyubi préférait comme nombres de personnes qu'ils avaient croisé lors de leurs périples entre fuite et combat, entraînement et dépassement de soi, restait ce que dégageait le jeune homme lui servant de réceptacle. Un charisme lumineux et une aura digne de celle d'un ange alors que sa haine affichée le rapprochait de l'image du plus beau des démons. Le blondinet était un véritable paradoxe à lui tout seul, ange et démon, doux mais violent, lumineux et sombre.


	3. Tenir parole même sous la douleur

Cela faisait deux ans que Naruto parvenait à matérialiser une forme faite de chakra arrivée au stade de l'apparence d'un enfant âgé de six ans. Cette enveloppe servant de "corps" au renard pour sortir de l'esprit/du ventre du blond.

Beaucoup avait été intrigué face à la consistance de l'enfant aux cheveux rouges et au regard mordoré. Ses deux petites canines attiraient l'attention tout comme les reflets flamboyants qu'arborait sa chevelure sous le soleil.

Ce corps fonctionnait un peu comme une marionnette que le blond créait pour ensuite laisser les fils au démon afin qu'il circule librement. Kyubi, lui, avait au fil du temps appris à aimer être hors du blond. Au début, réticent de peur que son réceptacle ne s'éloigne de lui. Puis, rassurer et heureux lorsqu'il avait perçu ce qu'il avait désormais pour opportunité, malgré son apparence et sa petite taille.

Il pouvait sous cette forme servir d'appui physique au blond, d'ami, de confident. Certes, il l'était déjà, mais être en sa présente sous forme de corps et non d'entité l'avait enchanté. Le blond aussi, Kyubi ne l'avait pas deviné puisque Naruto maîtrisait désormais totalement son esprit et ses expressions. Mais le jeune homme le lui avait avoué sans honte, juste comme ça ;

**« Je suis content que tu puisses sortir de ta cage » **

Kyubi savait que son compagnon d'infortune ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Certes, il l'aimait mais pas aux mêmes degrés. Lui, l'aimait d'amour alors que l'autre l'aimait d'amitié.

Mais il comprenait, après tout … l'autre n'avait jamais joué dans la zoophilie. Lui-même se demandait parfois, s'il aurait ou était capable d'aimer un autre humain? Mais son désir pressant, son amour étouffant, le déchirait et il avait soumis l'idée de crée un jutsu capable de les dissocier, qui lui permettrait d'obtenir son propre corps. Espérant au plus profond de lui en posséder un ayant une apparence humaine, lui donnant; visage, bouche, bras, jambes, bassin et une taille plus conséquente que son enveloppe de chakra actuelle.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs trois ans, qu'ils s'évertuaient à trouver des informations. Devenant de véritables experts en technique ninja. Ils créaient, arrangeaient, modifiaient une fois les techniques nouvellement acquises maîtrisées. A force de lire et enregistrer mentalement la moindre petite information, le blond était devenu un petit génie travaillant en parallèle stratégie, logique et d'autres sciences qui lui était encore inconnues; Alchimie, Psychologie, Chimie, Physique, Médecine (avec et sans chakra), Pédagogie et autres. La soif d'apprendre du blond était miraculeusement devenue sans borne, et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il se replongeait dans un livre.

Oui son réceptacle ne s'arrêtait plus, son soudain besoin de tout savoir, lui occupait l'esprit du matin au réveil jusque dans ses songes la nuit. Il avait appris à maintenir la forme enfant du démon ainsi, permettant à Kyubi de faire ses propres recherches de son coté. Ce dernier, restait fixé sur son objectif, trouver ou s'il le fallait créer un jutsu qui lui permettrait d'être près du blond avec un corps d'adulte masculin sur long terme sans que son réceptacle n'ait à gérer son chakra à longueur de journée. Afin qu'il ne se retrouve plus jamais dans sa cage, dans les dédales sombres et froids de l'esprit de Naruto, lui rappelant à chaque retour la souffrance de son blond ainsi que le désert émotionnel que représentait sa vie sociale. Il était heureux de représenter tout ce qui restait au blond, mais avait également conscience qu'il ne fallait pas que cela dure trop longtemps.

L'anniversaire du blond arrivait le lendemain et ayant trouvé la solution à leur problème, ils allaient pouvoir essayer. Ils avaient découvert une combinaison de jutsu intéressante, qu'ils avaient modifié. Naruto, le savait, ils avaient trouvé ... mais ils n'avaient aucune certitude quant à leur survie à tout les deux. Et malgré ça, il voulait offrir ce cadeau au seul être qui l'avait aidé. Une certaine appréhension l'avait lentement gagné au fur et à mesure que le temps passait cette nuit-là.

**Une fois un corps retrouvé, se sentirait-il libre au point de le laisser? **

**Naruto se sentirait-il vide au point de ne pas le supporter? Allaient-ils souffrir? **

**Kyubi tenait-il réellement à lui ou n'étais-ce qu'un subterfuge pour retrouver sa liberté tant recherchée depuis vingt et un ans, si ce n'est plus?**

Malgré tout cela il lui donnerait ce qu'il désirait (si seulement il savait) et agirait en conséquence, sachant qu'il ferait tout pour le renard sans trop comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ses sentiments ne s'étant jamais manifestés à un tel degré de dépendance. Pour Sasuke ou Sakura ça avait été différent ... moins vital, puissant mais pas obsessionnel.

Sasuke ... Il se souvenait de sa dernière trouvaille, le dernier moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'atteindre. Il savait qu'il s'était approprié son rêve, sa famille. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans, qu'il occupait le poste d'Hokage, Naruto en avait encore l'estomac serré.

**Comment avait-il pu?**

Il savait aussi qu'une fois la séparation entre Kyubi et lui faite. Il faudrait qu'ils changent de nouveau de campement … un peu plus vers l'est cette fois, afin de s'habituer en cas de changements ou d'effets secondaires. Puis, ils rejoindraient Suna toujours en guerre avec son village natal mais dont les forces s'amenuisaient. Naruto et Kyubi avaient soupçonné des espions, et avaient soumis dans un rouleau anonyme (pour un quelconque curieux) l'idée au Kazekage. Seul Gaara avait encore des nouvelles du blond mais tout cela restait évasif. Il ne l'avait pas revu et ne connaissait pas ses toutes nouvelles capacités. Les mots du blond se résumant en un simple et bref message:

**"Gaara**

**Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**...**

**NK"**

Suivi de constats sur le pays ou encore d'un second parchemin accompagné de corps bien conservés bourrés d'informations pour lesquels beaucoup tueraient. Ou encore des brides de dialogues entre Kages, prévenant complots et autres joyeusetés.

La signature avait d'ailleurs longtemps laissé perplexe le Kage de Suna, pour finir par le faire rire de sa stupidité une fois le voile levé sur ce mystère: Naruto Kyubi. Il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver et les attendait avec impatience.

Pendant ce temps Naruto, lui, ouvrait les yeux et ce préparait au futur jutsu qu'il allait devoir produire. Il enfonça de force ses peurs et son anxiété dans l'une des pièces les plus sombres et les plus reculées de son esprit. Une pièce où s'accumulait mauvais sentiments, peines, peurs, douleurs, souffrances. Une pièce qu'il ne fallait jamais ouvrir.

Bien, il avait mangé, parler un peu avec Kyubi et cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il méditait afin de préparer son corps et son esprit dans un silence religieux. Il était l'heure, cent cinquante clones avaient été formés et attendaient en un cercle parfait que Naruto commence, les mains jointes dans le but de l'aider à former son jutsu.

Encore un peu de temps ... c'était tout ce qu'il demandait, juste un peu. Il se remémorait les informations qu'il avait accumulé en ces cinq années pour accomplir ce jutsu, il fallait;

-Que le réceptacle soit aussi fort que ce qu'il renfermait en lui.

-Une concentration sans borne ainsi qu'une résistance à la douleur sans limite.

-Que le réceptacle et l'autre soit d'accord et souhaitent la séparation.

-Que le corps et l'esprit du réceptacle soit bien entretenu.

-Aucuns sentiments ne doivent interférer dans le jutsu.

-L'exécuter dans un terrain vague car il existerait un risque potentiel d'explosion de chakra.

-Visionner au dernier moment en parfaite synchronisation la forme, le corps que possédera l'autre une fois à l'extérieur du corps de son réceptacle.

Atteindre le niveau du plus grand des démons, Naruto n'en avait jamais été convaincu. Le chakra du démon étant infini. Kyubi lui en était certain, il ne l'avait pas entraîné depuis cinq ans pour rien.

**"Il suffit de faire subir au corps quelques jutsu et techniques bien précises, certes douloureuses mais efficaces. Puis suivre l'entrainement adéquat". **

Lui avait rabâché le démon à plusieurs reprises.

Pour ce qui était de la concentration il était rassuré, d'un tempérament calme sous son masque d'hyperactivité, Naruto était quelqu'un de posé et les heures qu'il avait passé à lire sans s'arrêter, ni s'impatienter, n'avaient fait qu'endurcir ce trait de caractère. La résistance à la douleur? Un jeu d'enfant, subir les techniques et jutsu pour atteindre le niveau de Kyubi avait été un véritable tour de force. Le démon revisitant sans en être véritablement conscient les mots torture physique et mentale.

Kyubi avait soumis l'idée et Naruto approuvé. Le blond entretenait son corps et ses méninges depuis qu'il avait déserté avec; séance de musculation sur séance de musculation, massage (les clones ça aide ou Kyu lorsqu'il était dehors sous la forme d'enfant), endurance, souplesse, etc ... Bref un entraînement à la sauce ninjutsu, puis techniques et jutsu ancestraux, ou encore avec l'apprentissage de tous les secrets de certaines famille (comme le Katon de Sasuke). Pour ce qui était de l'esprit, Naruto reprenait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion l'entraînement des crapauds, recommençant sans cesse les mêmes gestes ou encore en méditant comme ce matin-là.

Les sentiments? Il avait reçu une éducation de ninja et subi bien plus que nombre de personnes pourtant déjà à plaindre. Il se trouvait avec ses clones dans le désert près de Suna, ici personne ne prenait ce côté pour le traverser, trop imprévisible lui avait dit Gaara. Et pour ce qui était de la dernière condition, il avait lu que l'image apparaîtrait dans sa tête, que tout ce qui comptait pour la voir clairement était la concentration.

Il était donc près pour ce qui allait suivre ... Enfin ils l'espéraient.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, les rangs de clone s'étaient resserrés. Naruto s'était mis debout, les jambes écartées pour plus de stabilité. Son regard se voulait déterminer, le pli de ses lèvres concentré, son froncement de sourcil également, ses mains jointes entamèrent donc le début du jutsu.

**[…]**

Il souffrait, des millions d'aiguilles semblaient lui transpercer le corps, déchirer ses muscles, perforer foies, estomac et autres organes. Son palpitant avait débuté une course folle.

**Depuis combien de temps une heure? Une journée?**

Cinquante clones avaient disparût et le cercle se resserrait à chaque fois, ce qui les faisait s'approcher du corps crispé de Naruto qui gardait sa position en place. Son visage aux traits un peu plus crispés qu'au début, mais rien n'exprimant son mal être et sa douleur. Il tenait bon, pas un gémissement ne passait le barrage que formaient ses lèvres.

La douleur était sans nom, du sang s'écoulait de ses orbites, de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il faisait peur à voir entre la crispation de sa mâchoire ainsi que son froncement de sourcils plus prononcé et les dégradations visibles que subissait son corps. Il y avait là, un véritable contraste entre la souffrance du corps et la force de l'esprit.

**Il devait le faire! Il devait y arriver! Il lui avait promis.**

Ses muscles commençaient à s'atrophier les uns après les autres en des crampes douloureuses, sa peau se colorait de rouge sous l'effort et la douleur. Ses veines saillaient sur sa peau nuancée, son estomac semblait vouloir former un nœud et sa colonne vertébrale paraissait, elle, se briser.

**Il voulait crier! Mais il ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il ne le devait pas! Une résistance sans limites à la douleur.**

Son regard restait fixe sur un point invisible situé entre deux dunes. Ses paumes restaient jointes dans la suite de signes qu'il se devait de produire pour atteindre son but. Ses doigts se révélaient coupés en d'infimes gerçures plus profondes les unes que les autres lui donnant l'impression d'avoir les mains en feu, qu'elles brûlaient littéralement.

**Mais il tenait bon! Une concentration sans borne ... pour lui. Parce qu'il le lui avait promis.**

Kyubi le savait, il le sentait, il l'entendait, le regardait souffrir depuis trois heures sans pouvoir intervenir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien pour lui, son chakra étant comme bloqué par le jutsu afin qu'il puisse sortir de son réceptacle ou en être rejeté. Il n'endurait rien, ne souffrait pas, mais Naruto lui subissait en silence, ses muscles se tordant sous l'agonie, ses organes se contractant spasmodiquement. Son corps souffrait et peinait. Mais Naruto ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas et s'accrochait.

Kyubi n'avait jamais douté du blond, qui, malgré ses changements physiques et mentaux restait quelqu'un de droit qui tenait parole. Il savait qu'il y arriverait, parce que c'était Naruto. Et il ne l'en aimait que plus, mais la peur de le perdre au cours du processus de séparation rendait sa respiration saccadée et son regard un peu plus fou que d'ordinaire.


	4. Mission accomplie

_Merci pour vos commentaires ;)_

_J'espère que les descriptions de Naruto et Kyu vont vous plaire xD_

_°0°_

Il ne tenait plus en place dans cette cage étroite.

Faisant les cent pas, grognant lorsqu'il percevait un pic de douleur aiguë ciblé un organe ou un muscle, ayant l'impression de devenir fou à la simple idée que Naruto souffrait pour lui.

Au milieu d'un déluge de douleur et de souffrance, le blond perçut dans son esprit l'image d'un homme aussi grand que lui aux longs cheveux rouges et au regard rubis, il avait réussi ...

Et s'en étonnait … Il était parvenu à rester concentrer malgré les attaques internes qui l'assaillaient. Il avait tant espéré donner corps d'homme à son démon et il avait réussi ou tout du moins presque! Ses pensées commencèrent d'ailleurs à s'embrumer alors qu'il sentait comme une silhouette de «vapeur» aussi massive et lourde que lui traverser son corps.

Il ne restait que deux clones, ses yeux ne percevaient plus rien, son corps non plus d'ailleurs. Et, alors qu'il basculait en avant puisque sur le point de perdre connaissance, il perçut avant de s'endormir complètement, deux bras puissants le rattraper dans sa chute. Plus aucun clone n'était présent désormais. Seul un homme évanouit et un autre le soutenant, formaient une tâche colorée au milieu des dunes de sable désertes.

Kyubi n'en revenait pas, il avait un corps, _SON_ corps et celui d'un homme !

Refusant de s'extasier sur son physique pour le moment, il prit Naruto dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur petite clairière située à deux heures de course du désert. Il avait d'abord eu du mal à s'adapter à son corps différent du précédent et celui de son ex-réceptacle ballotant sur son dos ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais il avait réussi à trouver une motricité et maîtriser une synchronisation parfaite de son corps; une jambe après l'autre.

Arriver devant la grotte qui leur servait d'abris depuis deux jours, il déposa son précieux colis au sol, lui retira tee-shirt et pantalon se morigénant face à son regard s'attardant sur les muscles saillant ou le trait de la mâchoire de l'homme au sol.

Il fut stupéfait lorsqu'il vit le corps du blond se soigner comme lorsque son chakra agissait. Que se passait-il donc ? Il eut une seconde peur d'avoir perdu tous ses pouvoirs, pour se rassurer ensuite en se disant d'attendre et de voir. Il resta donc là, figer, et somnolant face à la respiration qui se calmait de Naruto.

Il voulut s'éloigner du corps allongé pour aller chasser mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'à six mètres de distance il ressentait un mal être qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Un manque flagrant d'il ne savait quoi, comme si un trou béant prenait place dans son esprit et son cœur. Que se passait-il donc?

Il ne put donc pas sortir ne serais-ce que de la grotte, son corps se contorsionnant de douleur à chaque pas effectuer loin du blond. Kyubi ne comprenait rien, hormis le fait que Naruto allait mieux et qu'il aurait sûrement faim à son réveil!

Naruto qui avait fini par ouvrir les yeux pour observer l'homme assis à ses côtés, grognant tel un animal son agacement. Il fut rapidement subjugué par tant de beauté sauvage, les cheveux très long d'un bordeaux lumineux, les prunelles rubis étincelantes pourvues de nervures ambres les rendant semblable à de la roche en fusion, la mâchoire forte, les lèvres charnues prisonnières de petit crocs quasi-invisibles, le nez fin et droit, le cou musclé tout comme le torse se trouvant plus bas, la clavicule parfaitement dessinée, les épaules fortes et solides, les grandes mains aux doigts fins, les jambes fuselées... tout chez cet homme était parfait.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues se tenait assis là, à quelques centimètres de son corps dénudé, allongé sur ce qui semblait être un tapis d'épines de pin. Le seul problème apparent étant que le blond avait la vague impression que l'homme l'intimidait plus que le renard haut de plusieurs mètres pourvu d'une mâchoire armée de dents effilées. Où donc était passé sa logique?

Kyubi lui, trop occupé à ruminer son impuissance face à ce qu'il se passait, n'avait en rien remarqué le regard scrutateur et lubrique de l'homme qu'il aimait censé être plongé dans un profond sommeil.

"-Pourquoi grognes-tu, je t'ai donné un corps d'homme pour que tu joues à l'animal, Kyu ?

-!"

Le démon cruel et respecté Kyubi, avait fait un bon de plusieurs centimètres le faisant par le même tourner le dos à son ami, sous la surprise d'entendre cette voix, rauque et sourde. Il n'osait pas se retourner vers le blond, des questions assaillant à une vitesse hallucinante son cerveau;

"Mon corps lui plaira-t-il? Voudra-t-il encore de moi à ses côtés, maintenant que je suis libre? Ais-je la moindre chance que ses sentiments évoluent?"

Le faisant grincer des dents un peu plus, n'était-il pas un démon? Pourquoi alors diable avait-il l'impression d'être plus mièvre que la mièvrerie elle-même? De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester dos au blond tout le reste de sa vie, enfin ... il l'espérait. Pourquoi par Lucifer, doutait-il ainsi?

"-Allez tourne-toi que je vois le résultat de la souffrance que j'ai enduré!"

Pour le coup, le cruel et puissant démon, rougissait de culpabilité. Son ex-réceptacle avait souffert pendant plus de six heures, et lui, rechignait à lui faire face. Quoi de plus dégradant pour le fier démon Kyubi? Ce fut donc toujours grinçant des dents, accompagner de quelques ronchonnements gutturaux étouffés par sa bouche charnue à demi fermée qu'il fit volte-face vers le blond qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser; ne serait-ce qu'en position assise.

Toute hésitation quitta d'ailleurs son esprit alors qu'il s'en rendait compte, plongeant avec précipitation sur l'homme téméraire qui jouait de nouveau avec sa vie. Ce fut donc les mains appuyées sur ses épaules et ses prunelles rubis plongées dans celles lapis-lazulis de son interlocuteur qu'il utilisa pour la première fois sa voix dans un "reste allonger" rauque et grondant, observant avec fascination un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de l'autre de nouveau à l'horizontal.

"-Enfin ! J'ai bien crus t'avoir enlevé la parole au détriment de t'avoir donné un corps. On aurait été bien avec un démon sous forme humaine avec pour seul moyen de communication des grognements gutturaux et sauvages, qu'en penses-tu?

-Je pense que ton état de fatigue empiète sur ton humour pourtant développé, à moins, que tu n'ais été plus atteint que prévu par notre dissociation?

-Arrête ça, je déteste quand tu fais du sarcasme!

-Passons, nous avons un problème.

-Déjà? Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, envisager retourner dans mon ventre? Je sens que cette dissociation ne sera pas de tout repos voir même un aimant à emmerde!

-Non je ne peux l'envisager!

-Je m'en doutais, alors quel est le problème?

-On ne peut s'éloigner l'un de l'autre?

-Mais c'est pas vrai!

-...

-A quelle distance cela se ressent-il?

-Moins de cinq-six mètres...

-On est foutus!"

Un blanc s'était installé, les deux hommes s'observant tout en réfléchissant, chacun s'émerveillant du physique de l'autre, l'un totalement nouveau et l'autre légèrement modifié.

Naruto, lui, suivait méticuleusement le dessin de chaque trait du visage, des plis et des creux de la peau, la rondeur des muscles, le teint du grain, s'attardant sur le rubis des iris ou encore le cramoisi des long cheveux fins. Ses yeux focalisèrent ensuite leur attention sur les deux petits crocs qui apparaissaient légèrement sur la lèvre inférieure du démon ou encore sur les fines cicatrices qui ornaient les joues nacrées, des cicatrices identiques aux siennes.

Tandis que Kyubi, lui, se perdait dans sa contemplation comme à l'accoutumer. Il resta cependant abasourdit face à certains détails qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de remarquer jusqu'alors. Les cheveux avaient poussé s'étalant tel un voile sur les épaules, suivant la courbe des omoplates pour finir étalé sur le lit d'épines de pin, les prunelles saphir étaient désormais pailletés d'or, les cicatrices s'étaient affinées, et deux petits crocs - qui gardaient prisonnière la lèvre inférieure d'un framboise appétissant - étaient miraculeusement apparus, mais ce qui le stupéfiât fut autre chose, quelques chose dont il n'était en fait pas vraiment certain. Le blond semblait plus grand et beaucoup plus musclé, plus carré tout en restant dans des courbes bien dessinées et gracieuses, très loin du corps affreusement musculeux mais aussi loin du type "un peu musclé", soit un corps parfait! Naruto dégageait une aura de puissance, un charisme félin et solaire ainsi qu'un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur.

"-Il va donc falloir que tu me laisses me lever! Avait-il asséné, brisant le silence de sa voix à la fois claire et sourde, un paradoxe à elle toute seule.

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu sais Kyu? La sensation de faim, et ce, sous n'importe quelle forme reste l'une de celles, les plus désagréables.

-..."

Ne trouvant rien à redire le démon se redressa, tendant sa paume à Naruto qui l'avait accepté avec gratitude. Et ce fut une fois debout que Kyubi se rendit compte que son hypothèse était la bonne ... le blond avait grandi. Sa preuve? L'étagère fixée en hauteur au-dessus du lit d'épine de pin … Naruto la dépassait normalement d'une tête alors que maintenant elle lui arrivait à peu près en dessous des épaules.

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si il était beaucoup plus petit que le blond, n'est-ce pas? Non juste six-huit centimètres, ce n'était pas dramatique n'est-ce pas? Le rouge n'en était pas vraiment convaincu.

Le blond lui en revanche réfléchissait à leur problème et avait une idée du pourquoi de cette proximité forcée. Il avait lu un livre sur un jutsu qui provoquait cet "effet secondaire" mais qui n'avait normalement rien à voir avec le leur. Bien que le jutsu qu'ils avaient utilisé soit à au moins à soixante pour cent modifié par leurs bons soins.

Il leur avait fallu plus de deux heures pour gérer la distance de sécurité qui les maintenait dans un état de "sans douleur". Pour au fur et à mesure synchroniser leurs pas, puis leurs foulées, tel un miroir les deux couraient cote à cote; coursant lièvres et autres gibiers.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec assez de lapin pour nourrir une dizaine d'hommes. Le repas se passa dans le calme, un silence chaud et réconfortant qu'aucun des deux n'avaient souhaité briser.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de repousser leur départ pour Suna et retrouvèrent donc une de leurs anciennes grottes voisines du pays des glaces. Un endroit tempéré entre froid givrant et chaleur brûlante. L'un des endroits favoris de Naruto.

La forêt épaisse et noueuse permettait un accès difficile à leur campement et les dissimulait donc de toute attaque malvenue, leur laissant le temps de familiarisé avec leur problème de proximité ainsi que de créer un nouvel entraînement adapté de manière à ce que Kyubi maîtrise parfaitement son corps. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs plus qu'heureux de se retrouver seul encore quelque temps avec son blond avant qu'il ne retourne vers une vie sociale plus fournie. Pour son amour, qui en était arrivé à la limite de l'asociabilité, il plaignait d'avance les futurs interlocuteurs du blond!

Une fois un terrain assez large dépossédé de tout arbre ou autres plantes encombrantes à cinq cent mètre de leur grotte, quelques clones postés à divers points stratégiques dans cette jungle/forêt, mélange d'espèces entre conifères, feuillus, ainsi que d'arbre qu'on aurait retrouvé dans une jungle humide, leur programme allait pouvoir commencer.


	5. Les pieds dans le plat

_Merci pour vos reviews, si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! )_

_°0°_

Ils avaient tous deux opté pour des activités relativement distinctes:

Naruto ressortait un rouleau pourvu d'un seau de son cru, dans lequel il avait créé une bibliothèque. Ça faisait maintenant quatre ans et quelques brouettes qu'il là fournissait de livres volés, achetés ou écrits par ses soins. Son rouleau le plus précieux qui comprenait; techniques ninjas connues, alchimie, magies étrangères, médecines modernes et anciennes, taijutsu, ninjutsu, et autres, le troisième livre qu'il avait entamé où il inscrivait toutes les techniques qu'il avait inventé avec l'aide de Kyu, une bonne centaine d'essais, de théories et autres analyses sur la pratique des seaux, le secret de bon nombre de techniques ou facultés héréditaires comme le sharingan ou la mangyoku, qu'il avait percé à jour à force d'observations et de patience. Oui, ce rouleau était son trésor et l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait le fit d'ailleurs sourire. Il se revoyait encore quelques années plus tôt, curieux comme un enfant, trois livres étalés autour de lui alors qu'il étudiait les plantes tropicales qui l'intriguaient, créant ses propres antidotes à certaines maladies qu'il avait développé à force de voyager; heliconia, plantes carnivores, pachira aquatica, vanilla, salsepareille, lycaste, epidendrum ou encore épiphytes ...

Kyubi, lui, qui avait deviné que son blond allait repartir dans son univers de recherches, d'études et d'autre découvertes intellectuelles renversantes ... qui ne l'attiraient absolument pas, il fallait le dire, avait décidé de s'entraîner avec son nouveau corps. Il avait préféré se familiariser avec ses jambes et ses bras, ses mains … étranges sans griffes, ni coussinets, sa peau moins épaisse et plus fragile, ses muscles nerveux et noueux, sa vue qui était resté sur-développée, tout comme le reste de ses sens. Et puis, bien qu'il soit un "homme" d'action plus qu'un "homme" au cerveau sur développé, il analysait son corps et ses réactions, essayait lui aussi, à sa façon, de comprendre. Il n'y avait absolument aucun sentiment d'infériorité à nourrir face au côté studieux, calme et réfléchi de son compagnon de route et ex-réceptacle ... n'est-ce pas?

Bref, les deux s'entraînaient donc. A la place du rouleau déroulé et tenant verticalement grâce à un quelconque jutsu, apparaissait une porte derrière laquelle Naruto avait disparu. Tandis que le rouge s'attaquait à de simple exercices physiques ; échauffements, courses, figures plus ou moins complexes, etc ...

Toujours proches l'un de l'autre, quelques mètres les séparant, le schéma de cette journée se répéta pendant deux semaines, durant lesquelles ils s'étaient également entraînés ensemble, évoluant en un ballet synchrone, un duo mortel, invisible, fluide que rien n'arrêterait.

Naruto avait découvert, que cette proximité forcée disparaîtrait d'elle même lorsque leurs chakras et leurs esprits auront parfaitement restauré le vide que provoquait cette scission entre leurs deux entités qui depuis la naissance de Naruto n'en n'avaient formé qu'une.

Des habitudes s'étaient installées, tandis que leur correspondance avec Suna continuait et que le ton alarmant des lettres du Kazekage leur mettait les nerfs en pelote. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises et c'était un euphémisme, l'Akatsuki avait bel et bien organisé des recherches poussées, allant jusqu'à brûler des villages entiers pour retrouver le porteur du Kyubi.

Konoha était définitivement l'ennemi n°1 de tous ninja extérieur et intérieur au village, la quête de pouvoir de Sasuke avait aboutie. Le peuple de Konoha vivait dans la peur, les ninjas qui désobéissaient étaient tués, les civiles torturés, les enfants dès l'âge de cinq ans suivaient un entraînement dans la racine (avec pour nindo « être cruel et tuer pour vivre ou épargner pour mourir »), les femmes étaient toutes enceintes jusqu'au cou, celles qui n'étaient pas capable d'enfanter rendaient des services publiques (ménage, médecine, etc …). Sasuke était devenu un tyran, tenant les reines avec rudesse et augmentant de manière exponentielle la population d'un village qui n'avait pas les ressources permettant de subvenir aux besoins de tous. Bientôt la famine et les maladies allaient s'abattre sur les habitants et leur dirigeant allait faire piller les villages voisins pour maintenir l'ordre sous le joug de la peur et la dépendance.

Naruto en avait les larmes aux yeux, la paix n'était plus, un homme orgueilleux et criant vengeance avait tout détruit sous l'impulsion des pires motivations. Il savait que le dernier héritier Ushiwa avait une correspondance avec Madara, l'Akatsuki étant devenue tacitement une allié de Konoha. De plus, une seconde organisation avait fait son apparition, plus discrète, à peine connue, mais tout aussi dangereuse. La Kyuuketsuki, qui signifie suceur de sang, quoi de plus engageant ? Ils ignoraient encore quels étaient ses objectifs mais avec un nom pareil et la période pendant laquelle elle avait été montée, il y avait de quoi se méfier ...

Une autre semaine avait passé. Et, Kyubi qui était au bord de l'explosion point de vue frustration sexuelle et manque d'affection amoureuse, était devenu beaucoup voir un peu trop entreprenant. Après tout, il rêvait d'une relation depuis plusieurs années déjà et le fait d'avoir obtenu son corps, lui avait retirer ce qui lui restait de patiente. Alternant caresses douces et tout juste appuyées pas le moins du monde cachées derrière le moindre subterfuge comme une maladresse. Il voulait que l'autre comprenne ses intentions, et ce, rapidement ! Avaient promptement suivie les paroles ambiguës, les sous-entendus foireux, les compliments, la voix veloutée et rauque, se voulant attirant, chaud et sexy.

Naruto qui au début n'avait su comment réagir face à ses approches pour le moins étranges mais quelques part réconfortantes et agréables, avait d'abord joué l'ignorant naïf et aveugle, achevant d'énerver son compagnon. Seulement, depuis la veille au soir, alors que son démon avait posé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, une intense chaleur l'avait envahie, le parcourant dans tout son corps, empruntant des courants rapides, le submergeant alors que l'autre se détachait déjà de lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir cette vague écrasante de frustration, l'amenant à serrer les poings, perdu et troubler tandis que l'autre s'était allongé comme si de rien était, indifférent à son malaise dont il était la putain d'amorce!

Naruto, savait ce qu'il attendait de lui, il savait qu'il l'aimait et ne le pousserait pas dans ses derniers retranchements. Il savait que l'autre ne le forcerait pas, bien qu'il en doutait encore, les approches avaient un coté rassurant mais sans les mots qui sont censés aller avec, le blond restait incertain et totalement déboussoler!

Deux jours étaient passés depuis, sans la moindre anicroche. Alors que le rouge voyait approcher à grand pas sa relation avec son amour. Tandis que le blond, lui, bouillait littéralement ne supportant pas de vivre dans l'appréhension et l'incompréhension. Il en était venu à penser que l'autre jouait, après tout ; Il avait un nouveau corps, athlétique, l'engin qui va avec, nous étions au printemps et Naruto soupçonnait qu'il ait conservé ses chaleurs de renard. Il voulait sûrement tester de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles expériences, après tout, Naruto était quasiment sûr que de sauter un animal et un être humain était différent, bien qu'il n'ait jamais expérimenté.

A bout et anxieux, c'est deux soirs plus tard, qu'il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains, pour interroger "son compagnon en chaleur", de son surnom donné une semaine plus tôt. Le fait qu'il soit désiré par un homme et de le désirer en retour ne le dérangeant pas outre mesure, les intentions de son prétendant représentaient une toute autre affaire. C'est donc sur un ton faussement indifférent qu'il avait déclenché la conversation:

"-Qu'attends tu de moi?"

Clair, concis et direct, on ne pouvait rêver mieux pour ce genre de discussion à pente glissante surtout pour ce qui était du plan qu'il avait monté. Il y avait réfléchi longtemps la veille, façonnant une approche subtile et désintéressée. Bien, l'offensive lancée il était rassuré de constater qu'au moins l'un des deux points les plus importants, était respecté. Avec une question aussi simple, il était certain d'obtenir une réponse toute aussi claire, concise et directe. Et c'est légèrement sur les nerfs qu'il observait le visage figé de l'homme lui faisant face dans l'attente d'une réponse ...

La réponse en question, fût quelque peu longue à venir, un peu trop pour son contenu, d'ailleurs:

"-Je te veux."

Toute aussi franche et claire, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, enfin presque, puisque le renard ne lui apprenait absolument rien de nouveau!

"-Je l'avais compris, mais je t'ai demandé ce que tu attendais de moi!"

Il semblait ne pas comprendre et Naruto lui s'entêtait à ne pas formuler plus exactement sa pensée, dans le genre : veux-tu juste une baise pour voir ce que ça fait ou une relation à long terme?

Ouais, il ne se voyait pas lui balancer ça, puisque cela révélerait beaucoup trop de chose, ne serais-ce que par son ton qu'il devinait à l'avance amer. Il ... il l'aimait, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, au moins à lui-même et ce même s'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation amoureuse ou un quelconque rapprochement physique!

Il se revoyait encore, protéger par son démon, alors que Sasuke le prenait sans considération et avec colère. Cet acte pour Naruto devait être fait avec amour et réciprocité, sans forcer. Il se devait d'avoir lieu sous des sentiments positifs tel que la confiance et la tendresse, beaucoup de désir mais une absence totale de sentiments négatifs, il était peut être juste encore trop naïf et fleur bleu.

"-Je te veux, pour moi seul, que tu dépendes de moi comme je dépends déjà depuis quelques années de toi. Je veux que jamais tu ne me mentes. Je veux que tu me faces confiance, que tu me laisses t'aimer, que tu me laisses te le montrer. Je veux que tu m'aimes aussi en retour, je ... Je te veux, toi et tout ce qui fait ce que tu es, ton sérieux, ta bravoure, ta cruauté tout autant que ton coté auto-conservateur sur-développé ou encore celui manipulateur. J'aime tout particulièrement ce qui anime ton cœur, cet altruisme et cette gentillesse, cette tendresse que tu ne sais faire partager, les émotions qui traversent ton regard, ta prévenance et tes sautes d'humeur, ton coté boudeur m'amuse beaucoup mais ta haine m'effraie … J'ai peur qu'un jour elle ne soit dirigée vers moi, ton seul et unique bourreau.

-..."

A cette déclaration, Naruto ne sut que dire, après tout, n'avait-il pas le plus puissant des démons en face de lui, pourquoi et comment était-il parvenu à développer des sentiments de cette ampleur à son attention? Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un tel que lui? Comment un démon, pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de mièvrerie à son égard, avec tant de sérieux et d'inquiétude ?

Il l'aimait et il le lui avait dit, voilà ce que se répétait le démon renard, Kyubi de son nom empreint de peur et de cruauté. Oui, il le lui avait dit, mais craignait sa réaction. Il voyait bien que son amour était troublé. Son ange blond semblait être pris dans les méandres de ses émotions et de ses pensées, ne sachant que répondre à sa tirade.

Son regard azure braqué sur son visage, analysant la moindre de ses expressions faciales, en quête de réponse. Une peur irraisonnée tapis au fin fond de ses prunelles était lisible mais beaucoup d'espoir aussi. Des tremblements parcouraient son corps alors que sans en prendre conscience, un sourire doux s'était épanoui sur son visage. Cette vision, sonna le démon, qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, se jeter sur son blond et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il avait conscience de s'être comporté comme une de ces misérables humaines éperdues d'amour. Que sa déclaration était digne de celles énoncées dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Mais il n'en avait cure, car elle avait semblé trouver un écho chez le blond. Alors il attendait, serein, que son amour lui réponde.


	6. Amour et frustration

Désolé pour cette attente interminable, j'avais perdu mon fichier word !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et la suite bientôt, c'est une promesse !

Ah oui, ce chapitre est un peu/beaucoup guimauve, mais dites-vous que ça ne va pas durer. Disons que c'est pour faire un peu de contraste avec la suite, beaucoup moins gaie qui arrive ! xD

°0°

Naruto, lui, essayait de tirer au clair le maelström d'émotions qui en venait à lui donner le tournis. Il voyait bien que l'homme venant de lui déclarer son amour, n'osait faire le moindre mouvement dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Il avait la vague impression qu'il retenait sa respiration comme pour effacer sa présence et ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'un animal sauvage.

Il en aurait sûrement rit, de voir son compagnon avec cette expression où la peur et l'anxiété se lisaient sans grande difficulté. La lueur d'espoir qui habitait son regard l'empêchait de rire à gorge déployée, attestant du sérieux de la situation. Et l'incertitude quant à sa propre expression le maintenait à sa place.

Il était comme même parvenue à prendre une décision. Tout en étant conscient que le pas qu'il faisait vers le démon, serait certainement le dernier qu'il ferait envers quelqu'un. Donc si l'autre venait à le blesser, jamais plus il ne donnerait sa confiance ou de sa personne. Il savait que si ça arrivait, il deviendrait un handicaper des sentiments, incapable d'aimer ou de ressentir. Ce démon à queues, auquel il avait donné un corps d'homme, il lui offrait la dernière chance de lui prouver que faire confiance et aimer ne lui était pas préjudiciable. Quel lui, Naruto Uzumaki y avait droit comme tout le monde.

C'est donc sur cette dernière pensée, qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, souhaitant et espérant de tout son cœur faire le bon choix:

"-Je ... je pense que je t'aime aussi.

-Tu […]

-Non. Attend, il va falloir qu'on mette les choses à plat avant de s'engager dans une quelconque relation. J'ai mes réserves si toi tu n'en as aucune. Je t'aime et je le sais, ne met pas en doute ce que j'exprime et affirme. Je ne te le dit pas pour simplement ne pas te faire de peine ou autre. Je te demande juste d'y aller doucement, je ne pense pas être prêt pour une relation très poussée pour le moment. Aussi bien sur le plan émotionnel que physique. On a beau se connaitre par cœur, avoir vécu ensemble toute ma vie, passer d'un cadre à un autre représente un sacré changement. Je ressens la même chose que toi, tu as toujours été celui qui me soutenait, tout du moins depuis que je ne vais réellement plus bien. J'ai été incertain quand tu as gagné ta forme humaine mais le rapprochement forcé m'a rassuré. Si toi ça t'a énervé, j'en suis désolé. Parce que j'ai été ravie de cet état des choses, après tout avec cette restriction tu ne pouvais que rester avec moi. Et puis tu n'es pas à l'abri de ton besoin de liberté qui peut à tout moment prendre le dessus et faire en sorte que du jour au lendemain, tu prennes la route sans moi. Me laissant derrière comme beaucoup l'ont déjà fait. Donc, je t'aime c'est vrai, mais je n'aurais jamais cru un jour en venir concrétiser ce sentiment dans une relation.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bordel Kyu ! Tu es un démon ! Et tu étais un renard, je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie. T'avoir donné un corps, aura totalement bouleversé mes convictions. Et j'ai beau t'aimer et être ravis du fait que tu m'aimes aussi, j'ai toujours peur.

-Je ... Naruto, heu, pourquoi après tout ce que je viens de te dire… Pourquoi craindre l'abandon? N'as-tu donc pas compris ce que je ressens? Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour m'ouvrir autant à toi. Et c'est tout ce que tu retiens de mon discours, quelques incertitudes sans valeurs ?! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis un démon. Tu sais je suis un genre de créature qui n'est franchement pas familier au sentiment d'amour. Alors si je t'affirme être amoureux de toi, crois-moi sur parole ! Et sois honoré, d'être le premier homme à avoir réussi à me faire tomber dans tes filets !

-Je n'ai pas ton égo ! (il glousse) Et mes incertitudes ont une importance et pour nous deux ! Tu en prendras conscience avec le temps. Tu sais, l'amour est un sentiment qui s'entretient comme tous les autres. Il peut être durable tout comme il peut être éphémère. Il faut que tu te mettes en tête que ce qu'il se passe, en ce moment même, m'effraie au-delà du possible. Tant que le sentiment amoureux sera présent et entretenu. Tant qu'il reviendra avec force à chaque fois que l'on se croisera, ou que l'on se fera plaisir, l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre durera sûrement. Mais que ferais-je? Si jamais il arrive un jour où, ni toi ni moi, n'arrivons à ressentir cette émotion de nouveau? Que m'arrivera-t-il, si un jour, tu en viens à te lasser?

-Naruto, je t'aime et te promets de ne jamais te laisser. J'attends en revanche la même promesse venant de toi!

-Comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu me promets, te rends tu comptes de ce que humphff!"

Et des lèvres douces avaient rencontré les siennes. Naruto ne l'avait pas vu bouger, trop perturber par la discussion. Et alors, qu'il relevait la tête sous le léger chatouillis des longues mèches soyeuses d'un rouge chatoyant, il avait senti le souffle de son interlocuteur sur sa peau. Le démon était devenu son compagnon et le souffle avait atteint ses lèvres si rapidement, qu'il n'avait pas réagi. L'odeur musquée agrémentée de lavande qui l'avait assaillit alors même que de petits crocs agressaient gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, lui donnait le tournis. L'espace de cet instant, il avait tout oublié, ses peurs, ses doutes. Il réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il était bien là !

Les lèvres du blond étaient douces sous les siennes, et il ne put se retenir de les goûter de sa langue. Un air taquin habitait son regard alors même que d'une légère caresse, sa langue et sa rugosité avait effleurée cette peau si douce. Et ce fut extatique, qu'il avait perçu une réponse tandis que la bouche qu'il avait happé s'était ouverte en une invitation instinctive mais pas moins consciente ou consentante. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il ménage son ange blond, qu'il avance tout doucement, mais là, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était profité. Oui, savouré cet instant tant attendu, chaud et doux. Tranquilles, ils étaient dans un autre monde, alors que leurs langues se rejoignaient en un ballet sensuel, suave et lent, comme pour apprivoiser ce moment. Comme pour en garder l'empreinte sur leurs lèvres, leur palet, dans leur bouche, sur leurs papilles.

Et alors qu'ils éloignaient leurs lèvres les unes des autres, un doux sourire pris place sur leurs visages. Le magnifique souvenir de leur premier pas en commun entant que couple. Naruto en avait gloussé de nervosité, serrant ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre pour en dissimuler les tremblements. Il observait le démon avec affection, l'espoir d'être enfin heureux brillant dans son regard. C'est pourquoi, Kyubi l'avait contourné pour le faire descendre du tronc sur lequel il était assis afin de s'asseoir à sa place. Ainsi il pouvait le prendre sur ses genoux et l'étreindre chaudement. Il l'avait enfin pour lui … il était définitivement à lui !

Leurs deux regards rivés sur les flammes du feu de camps auquel ils faisaient tous deux face, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, l'un s'accrochant à l'autre. Naruto avait repris la parole de sa douce voix grave:

"-Je te le promet "

Ils s'étaient longtemps étreints avant de quitter le feu pour retrouver l'intérieur sec et à l'abri du vent, de la grotte. Main dans la main, un micro-sourire aux lèvres; de quoi passer une bonne nuit!

Alors que Naruto était allé s'allonger sur son "lit" d'épines de sapin, s'attendant à voir Kyubi faire de même quelques centimètres plus loin. Il avait légèrement sursauté en sentant le corps un peu moins massif que le sien près de lui, pour se détendre ensuite et apprécier l'attention. Une chose était sûr, il n'aurait pas froid!

Kyu, lui, avait appréhendé ce moment et surtout y avait pensé les quelques dernières minutes de leur étreinte avant de regagner l'intérieur. Il n'aurait pas supporté un rejet de la part du blond, alors qu'il avait enfin le droit de le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait compris que l'autre n'était pas prêt, mais il n'était plus question d'une quelconque distance entre eux.

La nuit passa vite, à leur grand désarroi, après tout ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien dormi de leur vie. Naruto dans son sommeil, ayant de son corps, entouré celui de son démon de manière protectrice et chaleureuse. Tandis que le rouge lui s'était accroché à la chemise du blond avec une détermination sans borne à ne surtout pas le lâcher!

Bien que Kyubi ai mis un certain temps à fermer l'œil en sentant l'odeur musquée et la chaleur émanant de son compagnon. Morphée l'avait rapidement rattrapé dans ses délires des moins chastes et un peu trop "chauds" pour son propre bien et celui de l'imbécile heureux qui dormait à ses côtés!

Ils étaient ensuite allés chasser. Et une routine s'était mise en place; quelques baisers de moins en moins chastes placés de-ci de-là dans la journée sur des intervalles assez courts, entraînement, chasse, déplacement, collecte d'informations, câlins, baisers, entrainement, etc...

Au cours de ces trois dernières semaines ils s'étaient donc mis en couple, Kyubi avait essayé une bonne dizaine de fois d'aller plus loin, Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir mais voulait être sûr et ne rien faire sur un coup de tête comme il agissait à l'époque. Ils n'avaient aucune information sur la nouvelle organisation. Suna était à deux pas d'une guerre avec Konoha, Sasuke agissait de plus en plus en tyran, Madara les suivait de près accompagner de l'Akatsuki. Et il allait falloir qu'ils interviennent. Mais Kyubi avec son nouveau corps avait une faille. Son esprit comprenait deux minuscules brèches ouvrant plusieurs possibilités au jutsu de Sasuke et donc des Ushiwa en général, ce qui pour le coup le mettait sur les nerfs. Avoir une faiblesse et qu'elle soit connue de Naruto le mettait dans une colère noire, il ne voulait surtout pas paraître impuissant devant lui et qu'il se préoccupe de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Car quand le blond était soucieux, il était moins concentré, bien que cela ne se remarque pas. Le démon, lui, le savait, et cela représentait un danger pour la vie de son ange. De plus la frustration sexuelle de Kyu commençait à atteindre des sommets, ce qui n'était pas fait pour arranger les choses!

"-J'en ai marre!

-Kyu?

-PourQUOI? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut que tu contrôles la nouvelle forme de ton esprit. Après tout ton enveloppe charnelle a changée. Ton esprit et ton chakra ont dû remodeler leur forme à son image. Ça prend du temps, il faut que tu te montres patient.

-Mais on n'a pas le temps!

- Ça nous le savons depuis longtemps Kyu ! Mais nous avons pris des risques et allons les assumer. Alors dit moi ce qui te tracasses une bonne fois pour toute ! Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

-C'est rien, je veux juste pas être faible devant toi !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Kyu ! J'ai conscience que ça te tape sur les nerfs au plus haut point mais faut pas pousser ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ... tu ...

-?

-RHhaah!

-Kyu?!

-Laisse tomber, je ..., rien vraiment c'est rien!"

Alors que le démon s'approchait pour embrasser son blond, celui-ci s'était dégagé et avait évité son geste pour planter ses yeux lapis-lazuli dans son regard mordoré si hypnotique.

Ce geste de rejet avait retiré ce qui restait de self contrôle au démon et se fut donc enragé qu'il avait saisi son compagnon par les épaules pour lui infliger/prendre un baiser renversant et plein de reproches. Un baiser loin d'être doux et exigeant, pour le relâcher et cracher tout son venin au visage de l'apollon qui lui faisait face:

"-Le problème ? Quel est mon problème?! Je te veux ! Tu le sais ! Mais tu refuses mon toucher et mes caresses ! Tu me rejettes ! ET JE N'ACCEPTERAIS JAMAIS ÇA ! TU M'AS FAIT UNE PROMESSE ET JE TE FERAI LA TENIR ! TU ES A MOI MAINTENANT !

-Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Avait-il répondu indifférent et placide. Je n'appartiens à personne et je ne t'ai jamais rejeté!

-TU NE M'AS JAMAIS REJETE? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! ÇA FAIT BIEN UNE SEMAINE ET DEMI QUE J'ESSAIS DE TE MENER PLUS LOIN ! DE POUSSER NOTRE RELATION A SON PAROXISME ET TOI A CHAQUE FOIS TU TE DEBINES COMME UN LACHE! Tu ne me désires donc pas? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu m'aimais?


	7. Assouvir son désir

Attention Lemon :)

Bonne lecture et pensez aux commentaires! :3

°0°

"-Je ... je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps, je [...]"

Mais il n'a jamais pu finir sa phrase. Kyubi s'était éloigné, et il ressentait déjà la brûlure de son éloignement. Ce problème-ci n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas résolu et ce fut donc : les muscles le brûlant, ses veines en feu, qu'il était parti à sa poursuite. Après tout le démon souffrait aussi.

Trois heures plus tard alors que Naruto traînait l'autre vers leur grotte tandis que la nuit et le froid tombaient. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et ils s'étaient allongé en silence, éloigner l'un de l'autre. Kyubi sur son ancienne couche et Naruto sur la sienne.

Le blond en avait ressenti un pincement au cœur et avait rampé jusqu'à lui, triste et déterminé. Après tout le renard avait raison, il avait agi de manière détacher et insensible, acceptant ses baisers tout en le rejetant quand il sentait que le moment pouvait être propice à quelque chose qu'il craignait. Il fallait le dire, il fuyait purement et simplement. Mais si son compagnon en avait besoin, alors il lui donnerait ce qu'il désirait. Après tout, lui-même le voulait et ce malgré sa peur de souffrir. Il n'était pas idiot, jamais l'autre ne se laisserait dominer, même par lui. Il savait donc à quoi s'attendre, bien qu'il lui ait avoué l'aimer ...

C'est donc quelque part craintif qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et avait approché sa bouche de son oreille:

"-Je ne te rejette pas, je te désir, j'ai juste peur...

-Peur?

-...Sasuke...

-Grrr rrrrrrrrhh"

A chaque fois que ce mot était prononcé, c'était l'effet que ça lui faisait. Dans d'autres circonstances, Naruto en aurait sûrement rit mais pas ici, ni maintenant. Une autre fois peut-être?

Kyubi, avait oublié ça. Comment avait-il pu d'ailleurs? Il n'avait pensé qu'a lui ! En parfais égoïste! En parfait démon connard qu'il était !

Naruto … Il lui forçait la main sans prendre en compte son ressenti. Quel genre de compagnon était-il ? Son ange blond … Il l'avait fait souffrir pendant trois heures ?! Quel genre de monstre était-il ? ... UN DEMON, IL ETAIT UN PUTAIN DE DEMON ! Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face maintenant! UN DEMON, IL L'AVAIT OUBLIE CA AUSSI! ET L'AUTRE, SON ANGE, l'aimait comme même … ?

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes? Ne suis-je pas un démon sanguinaire sans cœur?

-Parce que je ne te vois pas comme un démon sanguinaire sans cœur?

-Arrête je suis sérieux.

-Je pense...je pense qu'écouter mon cœur, reste le plus important. Les antécédents de ta vie et les miens sont du passés. Ça va faire maintenant une vingtaine d'années que je vis avec toi. Alors je pense te connaître assez pour me permettre de t'aimer.

-Tu joues la carte du romantisme maintenant?

-Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin!"

La petite taquinerie fut bien prise, puisque ce fut joueur que Kyubi inversa les positions et pris la place du "dominant". Soit, pour être plus clair sur son blond!

"-Tu veux attendre encore un peu? Tu sais, on peut toujours essayer et puis s'arrêter à un certain sta[...]"

Ça dernière phrase avait été coupée par un doux baiser des plus passionnés accompagné de paroles qui lui retournèrent les tripes;

"-Je t'aime et te veux, n'est-ce pas suffisant? A moins que mon romantisme te bouleverse au point de te couper l'envie? Je ne recommencerais plus c'est promis !

-Surtout pas! J'adore ça et tu le sais parfaitement, espèce de démon tentateur !

-Nan, ça c'est ton rôle, ô grand Kyubi-sama, démon renard à neuf queues!

-Tch!"

Et un second puis un troisième baiser suivirent. A croire que leurs lèvres, elles non plus, ne souhaitaient pour rien au monde se dessouder!

Kyubi bien conscient de l'anxiété pourtant dissimulée de son amour, avait pris son temps. Et retiré son haut avant celui du blond, tout en parsemant le corps de son homme de baisés et de caresses en tout genre. C'était un peu comme toucher du doigt quelque chose d'interdit, de fragile et d'extrêmement précieux. Sur le moment, il avait pensé que jamais il ne laisserait à compter de ce jour quelqu'un l'approcher, le toucher. Que jamais plus, dans la mesure du possible (c'est qu'il est réaliste le p'tit Kyu!) il ne le ferait souffrir et surtout pas consciemment!

Il fut heureux d'entendre et sentir la respiration de son ange s'accélérée tandis que de petit gémissement s'échappaient de cette bouche tentatrice. Ses mains s'étaient enhardies et étaient descendues le long de la peau douce et ferme étirée par les muscles, vers le pantalon. Vêtement honni dans ce genre de situation, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas accompagné d'une ceinture. C'est donc relativement rapidement que ce bout de tissu avait fini au sol et pas en très bonne état.

Une fois intégralement nu, l'un contre l'autre, les gestes du démon avaient semblé se ralentir, devenir plus léger, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer. Alors que Naruto au bord de l'explosion ne jurait plus que par son toucher. C'est vrai après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?!

"-Kyu?

-Tu es à moi!"

Et ses lèvres étaient parties à la conquête de son cou et de sa clavicule, alors que sa paume descendait entourer la hampe dure et chaude, objet de convoitise. Chose tant désirée, qu'il croyait rêver, dans la mesure où un mois plutôt il n'aurait jamais cru un jour ne serait-ce que regarder. C'est donc fasciner qu'il écoutait son amour exprimer son plaisir alors que lui apposait sa marque à grand renfort de suçons dans l'attente de l'apposition de son autre 'marque' au plus profond du corps du blond.

Il n'en pouvait d'ailleurs plus et se languissait de le remplir. C'est donc doucement mais sûrement, qu'il avait apposé ses doigts sur les lèvres quémandeuses du blond. Et alors que celui-ci les léchait sensuellement, le démon-homme avait senti et muselé avec difficulté son excitation atteignant des sommets. Son sexe durcissant d'autant plus tandis qu'un frisson violent lui était remonté le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait donc rapidement retiré ces doigt de l'antre chaude, dont faisait office cette bouche de tous les vices. Et avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kyubi l'avait pris tout entier, alors que son indexe pénétrait le petit trou de son blond.

Ses vas et viens agrémentés de coups de langue, s'étaient synchronisés au mouvement de son doigt qui fut bientôt accompagné d'un second puis d'un troisième. Il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour préparer son ange, qui commençait à en avoir marre. Il le voulait maintenant ! Bien que le début de la préparation ne soit pas des plus agréables, il le voulait ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait?!

Kyubi, lui, savait qu'il l'avait préparé comme il le fallait, mais il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire de mal alors il continuait. Et il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que cela suffisait. En fait, peut-être était-ce lui qui n'était pas près...

Alors que les doigts du rouge appuyaient de plus en plus sur sa prostate, Naruto avait explosé dans un cri rauque beaucoup moins discret que les autres! Et c'est épuisé et vider par son orgasme mais énerver par l'hésitation de son démon à qui il s'offrait qu'il avait inversé les positions. S'asseyant sur l'autre tandis que les doigts envahissant sortaient rapidement de lui à cause de ses mouvements brusques lui arrachant un gémissement. Il avait ensuite saisi le sexe de son partenaire, pour le diriger vers son anus et commencer la descente de son corps le long de l'objet de sa convoitise.

La sensation n'était d'ailleurs pas des plus agréables. Mais, il voyait à l'expression de Kyubi, que lui, appréciait ce qu'il subissait. Il s'était donc forcé à s'empaler un peu plus, jusqu'à atteindre l'aine pour ne plus bouger quelques secondes :

"-Pressé?

-Moques toi, c'était de ... hn la … humm ha torture!

-Évidemment je suis ... hn un démon!"

Et sur ses derniers mots, tandis que son sexe percutait la prostate de son homme qui pour le coup le chevauchait, il avait à nouveau pris le dessus. Et pilonnait Naruto, qui lui, n'était plus que plaisir et jouissance, psalmodiant le nom de son démon dans une litanie envoûtante et rauque. Laissant échapper de petits gémissements entrecoupés de baisés passionnés et amoureux.

[...]

Ça faisait une heure maintenant qu'il s'était endormi et il ne croyait toujours pas avoir pris ce blond, magnifique de nouveau enroulé de façon protectrice autour de son corps. Mais le sommeil l'avait rattrapé bien vite, la respiration de son homme le berçant dans le silence moite de la grotte.

Le réveil fut en revanche des plus mouvementés. Explications : Naruto, de mauvaise humeur du fait d'une douleur aiguë postérieure. S'était en plus de ça, étalé au sol donnant au passage un coup de pied au visage de son homme. Quoi de mieux au lendemain de sa première fois?

Kyubi, qui avait cru à une attaque l'avait ceinturé et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Tandis que le blond, lui, grognait tel un ours en colère!

Avait suivi, une mini-bataille entre les deux amoureux, accompagné de crises de fou rire et des gémissements plaintifs du blond. Kyu s'était d'ailleurs contraint, au bout de quelques minutes, à stopper le jeu. Son blond souffrait et bougeait beaucoup trop!

"-Comment se fait-il que mon chakra ne m'ait pas guéri?

[Expliquons ça : Après leur dissociation, nos deux protagonistes s'étaient rendus compte que Naruto avait gardé ses pouvoirs. Comme au temps où le démon logeait encore au creux de son ventre. Ils avaient découvert plus tard que Naruto ayant acquis autant de chakra que son démon était devenu 'à demi' comme lui. Après tout on ne pouvait devenir un démon avec des origines humaines. Mais l'entraînement de Kyubi avait défié la nature et Naruto gardait donc les caractéristiques du démon tout en restant humains. Il était vraisemblablement devenu un surhumain ou un autre genre d'hybride encore jamais vu sur terre]

"-Le chakra guéri les blessures physiques certes, mais là, je pense qu'il s'agit plus de grosses crampes musculaires. Il a donc bel et bien guéri ton arrière train mais seulement ce qu'il pouvait guérir.

-C'est nul!

-Arrête de faire l'enfant.

-humff!"

La journée avait suivi son cours, dans la bonne humeur malgré les ronchonnements du blond.

C'est vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de rester proche et pouvaient se séparer. Leur chakra ayant décidé qu'ils se faisaient désormais assez confiance pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Cette constatation les avait laissé perplexe et craintif quand à laisser l'autre s'écarter hors de leur champ de vision : Et s'il se blessait? Et si ... Et si ...

Bref, leurs méninges tournaient à plein régime et aucun des deux ne s'était éloigné. Ils ne s'en étaient d'ailleurs collés que plus, si l'un se déplaçait vers la droite l'autre bougeait en fonction, tel un aimant, et ce, de manière inconsciente. D'un point de vue externe, cela pourrait paraître étrange et mignon. Du leur, ils n'y faisaient absolument pas attention. Tant que l'autre restait là où le premier se trouvait et vice vers ça, tout allait pour le mieux!

Les semaines avancèrent de cette manière, l'un toujours coller à l'autre. Leurs nuits peuplées d'étreintes plus chaudes et désinhibées les unes que les autres. Alors au bout de la cinquième semaine, ils avaient décidé de gagner Suna au cours des deux semaines à venir. Ils avaient donc changé d'emplacement et s'étaient entraînés sans relâche bien qu'ils soient déjà bien plus forts qu'une certaine catégorie de ninja. Enfin valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Mais, trois jours avant leur départ, une discussion des plus importantes et pourtant des plus anodines, avait comblé le vide qu'accompagnait le silence de leurs soirées à deux après l'amour :

"-C'est dommage...

-Hum?

-J'étais en train de penser que c'était dommage.

-Quoi donc, mon ange?

-Les enfants.

-Les enfants?

-Nous n'en aurons jamais, ni toi ni moi. Alors que je sais parfaitement que tu rêves autant que moi de fonder une famille. Tu imagines des petits êtres qui nous ressembleraient?

-Hum...

-Kyu?

-Je ... Nous ... On pourrait en avoir, tu sais?

-Oui, je le sais, mais ils ne seraient pas de nous, ce ne serais pas [...]

-Nan, tu ne m'as pas compris on peut en avoir.

-?

-Je voulais t'en parler mais je n'ai jamais osé.

-On peut en avoir? Comment?

-Je suis un démon et mon organisme me permet d'avoir une descendance malgré le fait que je sois un mâle aimant un autre mâle, tu comprends ?

-Tu es hermaphrodite?

-_Non__ ! __Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! DE TOUTE FACON TU T'__EN SERAIS RENDU COMPTE !_Bref, c'est tout comme, MAIS ! Je-ne-suis-pas-hermaphrodite ! Si tu me prends et que je désire procréer. Mon chakra modifiera mon organisme interne pendant l'acte pour que je puisse porter un enfant.

-Kyu ... pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que je sois au-dessus, ce n'est pas grave, nous adopterons!

-Tu es sérieux ? Il est tôt pour ça non ? Et puis la conjoncture actuelle n'est pas propice à […] Et puis, je me fiche d'être dominé ou non par toi ! J'ai juste peur de ce que va vivre cet hypothétique enfant. Si nous l'avons un jour, bien sûr.

-Nous serons là pour le protéger!

-Naru, ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable. Nous en reparlerons. "


	8. Le rôle à jouer

_Désolé pour la longue attente, je travaille plus de 40 heures pas semaine cet été. Alors publier en rentrant du boulot, n'est franchement pas la priorité. Je ne rêve que de dormir depuis bientôt un mois ! :)_

_Toujours est-il que j'ai un weekend entier cette semaine, alors attendez les publications au détour ! xD_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires! ATTENTION petit lemon ;) _

**_Et n'oubliez pas ! PAS DE COMMENTAIRES PAS DE PUBLICATIONS ! xD C'est pas comme si j'en réclamait 100, je souhaite juste recueillir quelques opinions et attirer d'autres lecteurs grâce au nombre de revews (en plus de mes résumés bien sûr mdr)._**

°0°

La soirée était passée sans encombre, tandis que la discussion "enfant" traînait en longueur. Et qu'un blond passionné, écoutait, fasciné ce que son démon avait découvert. Donc, il buvait les paroles du rouge lui offrant la possibilité de créer une famille, sa famille ... Un rêve à porter de main, qu'il ne laisserait pas Sasuke lui retirer. Un rêve loin de l'espoir chimérique, un de ceux qui peuvent se concrétiser !

Deux jours étaient passés, tandis que Naruto trépignait et que Kyubi hésitait à lui offrir ce qu'il désirait depuis sa tendre enfance. Car le démon n'avait pas tout dit à son homme :

Un démon qui se laisse dominer par un humain. Surtout si l'humain en question était aussi, voire plus puissant que le démon. Devient totalement dépendant et n'acceptera le toucher de personne d'autre. De façon intime, il ne recherchera que le toucher de son compagnon et de se faire prendre par celui-ci. C'était un peu comme une drogue. Il allait devenir encore plus possessif et jaloux qu'un chien marquant son territoire.

S'il venait à être abandonné par son blond, il savait qu'il serait capable, une fois lié à ce stade, de se ridiculiser dans le simple but de le garder pour lui. Ou même d'aller jusqu'à le blesser, le séquestrer et le forcer. C'était un jeu dangereux, extrême dans les sentiments et ce même si la confiance était de mise!

°0°

Mais la veille au soir de leur départ, alors qu'ils échangeaient un tendre baisé, le démon avait fait son choix. Après tout il aimait le blond, donnerait sa vie pour lui mais surtout désirait que l'autre montre son côté possessif et conquérant dans un lit. Un Naruto sauvage mais doux couvrant son corps de louanges et de caresses amoureuses, entreprenantes. Tandis qu'il le marquait comme sien.

Après tout c'était toujours lui, qui jouait le rôle de l'actif et devait s'avouer avoir craint à plusieurs reprises que le blond ne se laisse faire à cause de ses sentiments. Mais qu'il ne le désirait pas vraiment. Certes, il le caressait mais, il ne lui avait jamais fait de suçon ou manifester son besoin de le revendiquer. Truc tout con mais au bout d'un certain temps, ça peut devenir blessant, puisqu'il ne prenait jamais le dessus. N'amorçait aucun mouvement sans qu'il n'y soit poussé. Il attendait toujours l'un de ses gestes pour en amorcer un, quitte à se rétracter ensuite ...

Pour être honnête il avait envie de se laisser aller avec lui. Il était fort, digne de confiance, amoureux de lui, doux et généreux, conservateur, altruiste. Son ange. Oui, ce soir les rênes seraient aux mains de son ange. Mais pas question de lancer la machine « procréation magique » pour le moment. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, et les circonstances ne pouvaient pas être plus mauvaises.

Maintenant, restait à le convaincre:

"-Naru ?

-Hum?

-Je ... Ce soir je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me prennes. "

La surprise s'était affichée sans pudeur aucune sur son visage. Jamais Naruto n'aurait un jour ne serait-ce que rêver entendre ses mots sortir de cette bouche. Tout allait très vite, mais il avait fait trainer les choses pendant plusieurs interminables semaines. Et depuis la déclaration d'amour de son démon, il avait déjà beaucoup pris de recul. Provoquant la colère de son homme à diverses reprises. Alors d'un sourire, il l'avait guidé vers leur grotte. Peu sûr de lui, mais décider.

"-Mais Naru, pas de bébé. On s'était mis d'accord.

-Tu as raison. Nous aurons tout le temps pour la fonder, notre famille.

-C'est vrai. Maintenant je compte sur toi !

-Ne me met pas la pression tu veux ! "

[…]

Il sentait l'excitation monter. C'était la première fois qu'il se laisserait toucher comme ça. Et, tandis que ses mains s'égaraient dans les longues mèches blondes de son ange qui lui faisait la fellation du siècle. Alors que ses doigts de fée lui titillaient les bourses, il avait enfin réalisé, que c'était son Naruto qui lui procurait ces sensations. Son Naruto qui le touchait, l'aimait par ses caresses. Son ange, qui lui montrait qu'il le désirait; de la meilleur des façons, il fallait le dire !

Si cette union voulait que le démon soit le soumis de la relation suite à cet instant fantastique, Kyubi ne serait sûrement pas contre. Bien qu'ils pourraient inter-changer les rôles sans problème. Le démon savait qu'à partir du moment où Naruto serait en lui, il aurait une envie viscérale de retrouver cette sensation. Mais même sans cette clause du contrat régissant la vie d'un démon à queue, Kyubi aurait de toute façon voulu recommencer.

Le toucher de son blond était salvateur, le réchauffait, le rassurait et surtout le comblait. C'est ce qu'il pensait alors que son blond, sa bouche autour de son sexe, quatre doigts dans son anus observait la moindre de ses expressions. Attentif à la moindre grimace, au moindre geignement de douleur alors qu'il titillait la prostate de son homme et que le démon hurlait son plaisir. Sa pudeur au placard depuis un bout de temps maintenant!

Le sentir entrer en lui l'avait d'abord laissé perplexe, s'était une sensation étrange. Comme si un vide était comblé. Et alors qu'inconsciemment il avait roulé du bassin et Naruto amorcé des coups de hanches lent set doux dans le but de l'habituer, le plaisir l'avait assaillit avec violence.

Alors que la cadence avait augmentée de plusieurs crans, que le corps du rouge se réchauffait de plus en plus et que Naruto psalmodiait le nom de son démon tel un mantra. Alors que les gémissements rauques de Kyubi résonnaient, le démon n'avait pas pris garde au cours que suivaient ses pensées. Il avait vu dans un brouillard fin mais lourd, un petit bambin blond aux mèches cuivre, deux petites dents dépassant de sa lèvre supérieur. Tandis que Naruto le sermonnait. Qui était-il ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question sur le moment, trop perdu dans son plaisir et ne prêtant qu'à peine attention aux images défilant dans son esprit.

Naruto le sourire aux lèvres, un enfant endormi sur les genoux. Naruto bisouillant le bambin. Gamin qui avait la pupille fendue telle les siennes, aux prunelles or pailletées d'azur. Un enfant étrange par sa beauté. Son enfant, le siens et celui de son amour … Un jour …

Ce fut la dernière pensée qui avait traversé son esprit tandis que la jouissance avait assaillit son corps. Et que Naruto le remplissait au plus profond de lui. Un voile blanc avait recouvert sa vision, tandis qu'il s'était endormit après avoir murmuré un je t'aime à son blond. Blond, qui lui s'était affaissé sur son corps, lui rendant l'appareil et s'endormant à son tour.

Le réveil les avait pris tout deux par surprise. Ils s'étaient endormis tout de suite après. Pas que ce soit en soi, quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais de là à dormir une journée entière ?!

Impossible! L'amour avait été intense mais tout de même. Il y avait eu quelque chose de différent, à moins que Naruto ne soit un dieu du sexe qui s'ignorait?

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient partis le lendemain matin. Il leur faudrait deux jours pour atteindre Suna, et le message avait été envoyé le jour même. Ne leur restait plus qu'à tailler la route à travers le désert entourant le village.

Kyubi avait été fatigué et diminué, Naruto l'avait remarqué mais sachant son démon orgueilleux, il n'avait rien dit. Et avait attendu que l'autre ne se manifeste en réclamant une pause ou de poser le campement.

Ce qui arriva vers 17h, tandis que le démon avait eu sa révélation. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit à son amour. Hormis une fois qu'il fut endormi, par un simple;

"-Je suis désolé."

Un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de masculin et viril étirait ses lèvres d'une extrémité à l'autre. Il s'était ensuite lové contre le torse large de son ange qui avait resserré son étreinte pour s'endormir dans la seconde. Il ne savait pas où tout ça allait les mener, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la fierté d'étreindre son cœur.

Naruto ne sut jamais que son démon eu prononcer ces mots. Il n'avait donc pas demandé le pourquoi de leur expression. Kyubi en revanche, lui, rayonnait, ne lâchant plus son blond d'une semelle, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Suna. Les prémices d'un nouveau départ. Leur retour entant que couple allait faire bouger les choses et sûrement choquer certains.

Mais ils étaient désormais deux. Ça allait certainement être tout un monde contre eux. Certains allaient leur en vouloir, d'autres attenter à leur bonheur. Certainement les faire souffrir ou encore essayer de les humilier. Eh bien, d'accord. Mais qu'ils essaient seulement ! Après tout, ils étaient ensemble, et plus puissant que jamais. Une promesse silencieuse s'était d'ailleurs imposée : Jamais plus ils ne seraient manipulés, jamais plus on les blesserait. Ils allaient veiller l'un sur l'autre et assurer leurs arrières. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait les atteindre … Eux et leur monde de féliciter personnel.

Ils se l'étaient promis d'un regard tandis qu'ils passaient les grandes portes du village caché du sable. Dissimulés sous deux grandes capes noires, courant le plus rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient vers le bureau du Kazekage. Là où Gaara, les y attendait avec impatience.

Les retrouvailles avaient laissée Gaara abasourdi. En trouvant face à lui, deux hommes, très grands et encapuchonnés, statiques, ne disant rien. Ils étaient entrés sans se faire repérer, ouvrant puis refermant la porte rapidement et silencieusement. Un véritable tour de force, en sachant que celle-ci grinçait au moindre effleurement et qu'une bonne partie de la garde était concentrée dans ce bâtiment précisément.

L'expression du Kazakage avait amené un sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto qui avait redressé la tête et retiré sa capuche. Laissant ses longs cheveux blond retombés sur son épaule en une longue tresse faite par Kyubi un peu plus tôt le matin.

"-Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu si expressif, Gaara!"

Cette phrase avait visiblement brisée quelque chose, car des larmes avaient perlée des yeux verts d'eau du Kazekage. Ses traits s'animant pour la première fois (vraiment) sous les yeux écarquillés du blond. Un étrange mal semblait s'échapper des pores de la peau du roux lui faisant face. Un poids quitter ses épaules, alors que cet homme si froid et inexpressif se jetait dans ses bras tel un enfant l'ayant cru longtemps mort.

"-Wohh, je t'avais écrit. T'ai toujours écrit. Pourquoi es-tu si expansif, Gaa'? Je suis là maintenant d'ac'?

-Hn!"

Mais le Kazekage ne le lâchait pas. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement bestial ne provienne de la personne derrière le blond. Son, qui l'avait tout de même fait reculer de quelques centimètres bien qu'il était resté à proximité du blond. De manière à le toucher, comme pour se rassurer. Recueillir la preuve qu'il était bel et bien là, en chair et en os dans son bureau.

"-Franchement arrête de faire ça, on dirait un ours! Ça ne colle plus du tout avec ton physique. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et puis on connaît Gaara depuis longtemps, tu n'as aucune raison de réagir comme ça!

-Tsss!

-Imbécile! Gaa'? Ça faisait longtemps déjà que je voulais te présenter mon compagnon de route et récemment conjoint.

-?

-Enlève ta capuche s'il te plaît, ne fait pas l'enfant!

-Figures-toi que je suis plus, mais alors beaucoup plus vieux que toi, Gaki! … Un … Un peu de respect!

-On s'en fou, pour le moment c'est toi qui fait des caprices ! Que veux-tu qu'il te dise de toute façon. Tu es magnifique, alors retire moi cette putain de capuche!

-Oui oui."

Il détestait quand son amour lui parlait ainsi. Il pouvait essayer de comprendre non? Tous le connaissaient sous sa forme effrayante et poilue de renard.

Bref, Naruto avait aussi dû le remarquer mais le visage du roux avait indiscrètement tiqué au mot conjoint. Tandis qu'une lueur désappointée et déçue avait dansé dans ses grands yeux verts depuis le fin mot lâché. Il allait falloir qu'il garde un œil sur lui. Et ce même si son homme était contre une surveillance constante voire même une surveillance tout court!

Il avait donc retiré sa capuche dans un énième soupir. C'était fou ce que ce geste pouvait-être difficile. Seul Naruto le connaissait sous cette forme. Tous les autres avaient été tués lors d'affrontements plus ou moins sanglants!

Gaara, lui, en revanche rongeait son frein. Qui lui avait ravi son Naruto avant qu'il ne rentre au village ? Qui l'avait devancé, qu'il puisse juger de la façon et des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour conquérir son adonis blond. Et pour être un adonis s'en était un : ses cheveux avait grandement poussés lui caressant les mollets à chaque mouvement, bien qu'ils soient tressés. Son regard était plus animal mais bel et bien vivant et non vide comme il l'avait deviné et cauchemardé lors de sa désertion. Son visage avait gagné en traits forts et masculins, des crocs ornaient ses lèvres et ses muscles s'étaient développés.

Il faisait bien une tête et demi de plus que lui. Oui, un Apollon, fort, fier, magnifique, au charisme fou. Un éphèbe qu'il aurait adoré suivre lors de son périple, s'il n'avait pas tenu à son village. Un homme qu'il aimait depuis leur dernier combat. Un qu'il voulait garder et protéger, un dont il réclamait de l'amour, de la tendresse et beaucoup d'attention. Mais aussi une place dans son cœur. Et sa subite mise en couple lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied.


End file.
